Statue of Change
by Godsturtle4
Summary: A mysterious statue is discover in the attic of the Waters' residence along with a journal. Soon after a Mewtwo appears causing havoc.
1. Found

Chapter 1:Found  
  
*Ding*  
  
"Don't forget to do your homework!" the teacher reminded over the noise of the end of the day rush from the front of the class.  
  
A 16-year-old boy stuffed books into his bag and followed the class out into the halls. "Attention students!" a call came over the PA system, "Please come and join us before tonight's big football game verse our cross- town rival the Chelsea Bulldogs for a tail-gating party!"  
  
The boy struggled through the halls hoping to make it to his locker at the other end of the hall in one piece. "Hey Brian!" a female voice greeted from behind him.  
  
"Hey Katherine," he responded quietly without turning.  
  
"What's up?" Katherine asked trying to cheer Brian up.  
  
"Getting ready to go home," Brian answered hoisting his backpack onto his shoulders and shutting the locker.  
  
"You going to the game?" Katherine asked.  
  
"Yeah I'll be there," Brian affirmed turning around, putting a fake smile on his face.  
  
Katherine smiled back, "See you there."  
  
"Yeah," Brian nodded backing towards the closest exit, "Well I gotta go pick up my brother. Bye."  
  
"Bye," Katherine waved with a worried look.  
  
  
  
"Sorry I'm late had a little argument with my parents," Brian apologized taking up a seat next to Katherine.  
  
"It's ok, you didn't miss anything. The game hasn't started," Katherine waved it off, "Was the argument serious?"  
  
"Nah," Brian chuckled, "It was a stupid argument about sports, nothing big."  
  
Katherine smile, "Ya know Brian you seem like such a nice guy but you act too shy around other people."  
  
"I know but its fine with me," Brian shrugged the statement off.  
  
"I know its ok with you but ever since you got his idea of going out and capturing Pokémon you've clammed up," Katherine said concerned.  
  
"I know that too. The idea is just some thing that came to mind after I caught a glimpse of a show about Kanto and Johto. It's an adventure that no one in Dexter has tried," Brian sounded excited.  
  
"Yeah but you got school and a family to stick around for," Katherine tried to curb Brian before he went too far.  
  
"So those aren't holding me back," Brian said as he watched the Dexter quarterback toss a spiral to a waiting wide receiver in the end zone.  
  
The crowd erupted in cheers. "The score: Dexter 7, Chelsea 0," the announcer shouted over the loud speaker.  
  
"This may be our year to win the district and even the region," Brian noted standing up with the rest of the crowd.  
  
*Ring* *Ring*  
  
Brian snatched his cell phone from his belt. "Hello?"  
  
"Yeah, were winning."  
  
"Really?! Awe come on mom the game just started," Brian complained into the phone turning away from Katherine, "I'll be right home."  
  
Slapping the cell phone shut Brian turned back, "I'm sorry Katherine but my parents want me home ASAP."  
  
"Did they give you a reason?" Katherine asked looking for a way to keep her friend close for a while longer.  
  
"They said they found something that was my great-great-grandfather's," Brian shrugged, "I'll talk to you soon."  
  
The crowd moved aside as Brian moved down to the ground. With a wave he walked away listening to the crowd.  
  
At home his Mom stood outside looking at the object they had found. "That is what you called me home for?!" Brian said shocked at what had caused enough stir for his parents to want him home right away.  
  
"We told you it was your great-great-grandfather's," Brian's mother replied a bit in dismay at her son's attitude towards the new treasure.  
  
"What does that do for me?" Brian asked a bit irritated.  
  
"I'll tell you inside along with the rest of the family," His mom scolded with an angry look.  
  
Sighing, Brian walked in and plopped down in a chair. His dad and brother sat on the couch watching TV with zombie like stares. "Hello?" Brian asked waving his hand in front of his dad's face, "Wake up, mom wants to explain something."  
  
"Uhh oh I'm up," his dad said nudging Brian's brother out of his trance.  
  
The room was silent as Brian's mother entered holding a large album with a small book resting on top of it. She seated herself across the living room from Brian still clutching the books. A lamp sitting on the table next to her cast a mysterious shadow across her face, sending the mood deeper into suspense. Carefully, Brian's mom set the larger book on the table and opened the other book with great care. "This was your great-great- grandfather's journal, Brian," she said leafing through the first few pages, "There are a few days I want you to look at. They may help clear up the mystery about this thing."  
  
Standing up, Brian moved to the window and swept the curtains open to gaze at the thing still in the front yard. It was a small figure, almost like a lawn ornament, made out of some sort of gray stone. The figure was of a standing man arm extended holding some form of a ball. The figure was dressed in jeans, vest, and a backwards cap. "Ah here," Brian's mom chirped holding the book out for Brian to take and read.  
  
"December 8, 1802: I found a wonderful figure while strolling through town today. I simply had to have it, so I bought it. It makes such a beautiful decoration out on the lawn. Other than my purchase nothing of true value of my time to write has happened," Brian read aloud hoping things would make sense.  
  
"Go on read the next few days for about a week," his mom urged.  
  
"December 9, 1802: Not feeling as well as I did yesterday. My wife claims that the figure has evil magic. I laughed. Spent most of my time admiring the figure through the window while it rained all day. Enough for tonight I need to rest.  
  
December 10, 1802: Feeling even worse than before. Margaret persists that it is the figure doing this to me. Still raining with thunder and lighting now. Last night I swear that I saw the figure radiate an eerie green but when I went to look again it was dark.  
  
December 11, 1802: Almost too weak to write I am confined to my bed, and I can't see my figure. I feel as if my innards are changing into some other form. I must rest tomorrow is another day.  
  
December 12, 1802: I swear that the figure again was glowing bright but my outward appearance is changing. My skin is turning into a light purple and I seem to be growing a tail. My fingers are growing together and so are my toes. I can't seem to stop the change. Margaret has taken our only child, Mark, and moved away to protect him.  
  
December 13, 1802: I can't stand to look at myself. My body is no longer that of a human. My feet are large and I have only two balled toes with a third protruding from the side of my foot. The tail has grown to a long four feet. I don't dare finish. I hope no one reads this to learn of my horrible demise. Good bye," Brian finished closing the book and looking up with wide eyes.  
  
"Yes dear?" his mom asked with fear in her eyes.  
  
"That thing changed him!" Brian yelled thrusting his finger in the direction of the figure.  
  
"Yes and I fear it will change one of us," his mom whispered lowering her head.  
  
"We will never change," Brian growled, eyes narrowed.  
  
To be continued… 


	2. Dreams and Nightmares

Chapter 2: Dreams and Nightmares

"I hope your right" Brian's mom sighed casting a worried look at her family.

"Well it's time for you guys to go to bed," Brian's dad said pushing himself out of the couch.

"Dad, its Friday night tomorrow is Saturday," Brian stated.

"Your point?" his dad shot back with a stern voice.

"Never mind," Brian mumbled putting his hands into his pockets and walked past the couch into the kitchen.

With a jerk Brian popped open the refrigerator.  The coolness slowly cooled his hot skin.  "You gonna get some thing or just defrost the fridge?" his brother jeered from the doorway.

"Go away," Brian growl grabbing an apple off the counter next to the refrigerator.

"Why should I?" his brother shot back stepping up to Brian, sticking his face in Brian's.  

"Back off before I put your head through this counter," Brian hissed with a low tone, slamming the door shut.

A sigh broke the tension enough for Brian to walk out of the kitchen.  "Hey mom I'm gonna go take a good look at this weird statue," Brian waved stepping out into the darkness.

Darkness shrouded the features of the statue in a mysterious blur.  "Nothing weird about this thing," Brian observed running his hand lightly over the shape of the figure, taking a bite out of the apple.

With a snort Brian patted the top of the figure's head.  "Brian your father said it was time for bed," his mom called from the lighted doorway.

"Yeah I know," he replied, taking one last glance back, "um but shouldn't there be a shadow behind the statue?" he added pointing back looking at his mom.

"Yes and there is," his mom answered.

Cocking his head, Brian looked back shrugged and walked into the house.  

"I can get a better look at that thing tomorrow," he sighed closing his eyes drifting into a dream.

A young black hair boy walked along a path a Pikachu perched on his shoulder followed by a slightly older red haired girl and an older black haired boy.  "The one must die!" a voice shouted inside Brian's head.

The group walked along without a care in the world laughing and chatting away.  The Pikachu perked up looking suspiciously in his direction.  "What is it bud?" the leader asked.

The Pikachu only pointed.  "You guys seeing what I'm seeing?" the boy asked his companions slowly backing away from Brian's location.

"Yeah and they don't look too inviting," the girl shook as she spoke.

"Lets go!" the oldest member yelled running away kicking up dust.

Brian saw his view changing from the tall grass suddenly to in front of the leader with the Pikachu, "THE ONE MUST DIE!!" the voice screamed again.

Brian jerked up in bed gasping for breath.  Cold sweet rolled down his cheeks and forehead.  An eerie green-yellow light shone in his window.  Tossing his covers off Brian bolted to the window.  "Damn," he whispered starring at the statue as it emitted light looking up at Brian.

Slowly the statue raised an arm and pointed with one stone finger up at Brian.  The lips of the figure mouthed out words that rang out in Brian's head like iron bells, "THE ONE MUST DIE!!!!!"

To be continued… 


	3. Alteration

Chapter 3: Alteration  
  
Fear…………. The figure scowled, watching Brian slink away from the window. Slowly Brian slid into a corner arms crossed his body shaking. "Not so strong now are we?!" the statue mocked laughing.  
  
The light grew stronger forcing Brian to cover his eyes. A small round stone lifted to the window glowing in the same green-yellow light. Glass shattered as the stone hurtled itself at Brian's chest. "What the-" Brian cried watching the stone fly at him through his fingers.  
  
The door snapped open as his dad jumped into the room. "BRIAN!!!" his dad yelled as the stone rammed into Brian's chest lurching his body back tossing him along the floor like a toy. "Brian!" his dad yelled again lifting his son's head in his arms.  
  
"What's going on?" A confused mother asked stepping into the room.  
  
"Help me put Brian on the bed," her husband strained lifting Brian from under the shoulders.  
  
"Who did this?" the mother asked lifting up her son's legs.  
  
"Mom! Dad!" a high voice yelled from the hall, "Thestatuelosttheballthatitwasholding!" the brother spilled swinging into the room.  
  
"Slow down, what was that?" his mother asked setting the legs on the bed.  
  
Taking a deep breath, "The statue lost the ball that it was holding," he repeated.  
  
"Are you serious?!" his dad questioned.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Slowly the dad's eyes went wide, "did you say that the statue lost its ball, Scott?" he asked to clarify.  
  
"Yup, why?" Scott answered cocking his head to the side.  
  
"Because I think I just saw that same thing hit your brother in the chest. Speaking of that stone where is it?" his dad asked turning to each side scanning the room.  
  
"There isn't even a bruise on him anywhere," his mom noticed lifting her son's shirt.  
  
"You sure?" the father asked raising an eye brow, "things don't just hit you then leave no marks."  
  
"We should take him for x-rays to see if any bones are broken," the mother suggested lowering the shirt and picking up her son's phone off the nightstand next to the bed.  
  
Distinctive beeps rung out as she pushed the buttons for the hospital.  
  
  
  
"Doctor how is he?" a worried mother asked in a pleading voice.  
  
"I'm not sure. His vitals are fine but his body seems to be reacting to something," the doctor answered looking up into Brian's mother's eyes.  
  
"How about the x-rays?" Brian's father asked.  
  
"No broken bones. I suggest letting him stay overnight so go home and get some rest."  
  
"Ok but please call if anything happens to my son," his mother pleaded.  
  
"I will make certain of it," the doctor replied with a smile.  
  
Both parents thanked the doctor and made their way back out to their car. "You think he'll be ok?" his mother asked tentatively.  
  
"Please I don't want to discus this let the doctor's take care of it," his father replied in exasperation.  
  
  
  
The sun slow dipped below the horizon and the shadow of night enveloped the landscape. Brian lay sleeping next to a window cracked open to let the quiet night breeze flow through the room. 'You must come visit me,' a voice in his head beckoned.  
  
'What do you want with me? Why did you do this?' Brian replied seeking answered to his pain.  
  
'You will see what and why when the time is right but now you must come visit me," the voice beckoned again.  
  
'No, I want answers now!" Brian screamed in his mind but whispered out loud.  
  
A passing nurse heard the whisper through the open door. Slowly she walked over to Brian's side watching him with a perplexed look. 'Who is he talking to?'  
  
'I don't need you to move your body for I can do it for you!' the voice screamed in a menacing tone.  
  
"No no no…." Brian whimpered tossing his head from side to side.  
  
The nurse jumped, startled by Brian's sudden movements. She slowly reached her shaking hand out and began to lay it on his arm. When her fingers touched his finger she jerked back, huddling into the chair. 'That's it Brian I gave you a fair chance now I do it my way,' the voice snarled.  
  
Brian's torso lifted off the bed moving him into a sitting position. His eyes snapped open revealing ghostly red holes. Turning his head, he stared at the nurse as she huddled in the chair not making any moves to stop him. The real piece of Brian left in this creature tried to reach out to her to comfort her. 'No fool we move on.'  
  
Fluid movements lifted Brian from the bed and to his feet. His feet skimmed across the cold tiles towards the door passing the nurse. Standing in the hall two doctors notice Brian in his hospital dress and called for anyone to come restrain the lose patient. Within seconds men came from all directions and rushed at Brian with intentions of taking him down. "Fools!" he screamed in a booming voice freezing everyone in their step "You don't stand a chance of taking me back."  
  
"Watch us," one of the men snarled charging at Brian's open back.  
  
His arms stretched out the man reached for Brian grabbing hold of his clothing. "Gotcha," the man smirked looking at Brian's blank face.  
  
"You have got nothing," he replied coldly as his body disappeared, leaving the man holding nothing.  
  
A deep fog covered the area, as Brian stood scared, "Where am I?"  
  
"Welcome to my humble abode," the voice roared in laughter, "welcome to my humble abode."  
  
To be continued… 


	4. Dark Realization

Chapter 4: Dark Realization  
  
"Who's there?!" Brian called out frantically, jerking glances in every direction.  
  
"Just you and me," the voice called.  
  
"Who are you and where are you?" Brian asked again breathing faster.  
  
"Oh so eager to forget those frightful events of a few days ago are we?" the voice chuckled.  
  
"Where are you I want to see your face!" Brian yelled feeling his heart pound, remembering everything that happened over the past few days.  
  
"Why are you looking around to find me, just look inside yourself," the voice snarled.  
  
For once there was silence as Brian collapsed to the ground, kicked down by the truth spouted by the voice, "So all these voices are really in my head?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why did you bring we here?"  
  
"We need to make preparations."  
  
"Preparations? For what?" Brian asked with a shaky voice.  
  
"You will see when the time comes," the voice concluded the conversation.  
  
"No! This is all some prank," Brian grabbed his head shaking it from side to side.  
  
"Then explain how you got here."  
  
"I..I can't," Brian mumbled.  
  
"I know, now I'll leave you to get some sleep. I'll be back to begin," the voice trailed off.  
  
"How am I supposed to sleep here?" Brian wondered aloud.  
  
A yawn escaped from his mouth and he laid his head on the ground dozing off.  
  
"WHAT!" a scream rang through the quiet house.  
  
"What's wrong dear?" Brian's father asked dashing to the side of his grief- stricken wife.  
  
"B..Brian is gone," his wife sobbed setting the phone back on the hook, "they say he fought them off and then just vanished," she finished with a sigh.  
  
"Did they call the police?" the father cradled his wife in his arms, "Are they looking?"  
  
Sighing deeply she answered, "Yes, but they say he could be anywhere."  
  
"So all we can do is hope."  
  
Slow breaths were the only proof that Brian was still alive. A faint mysterious hue was evident in his skin. His spine seemed stretch out as is torso lengthened. His frame rolled and small murmurs of pain escaped his mouth. A small stub protruded from bottom of his back out the back of his hospital outfit.  
  
"Look over there," a uniformed officer ordered a fellow cop brushing tall grass aside with a free hand.  
  
With a flashlight in the other hand he swept the air casting the light in any place possible. "See anything?" a voice called from another section of the forest.  
  
"No." "Not a thing." "Nothing." calls came back.  
  
"Damn," the cop hissed kicking a small rock turning off his flashlight and gazing into the darkness, "Ok guys lets call it a night and try another spot tomorrow."  
  
"Good morning Dexter! This is Leto Mendoza. This morning's top story: the mysterious disappearance of a local boy. We head over to Connie Smith who is standing by with Police Chief Roberts. Connie."  
  
"Thanks Leto. Chief Roberts, what can you tell us about the events that unfolded last night?"  
  
"We have reports that the missing person tried to leave the hospital grounds, but when confronted by hospital personnel he fought them off and disappeared."  
  
"Any clues on the name of the missing boy?"  
  
"Yes but that's under investigation."  
  
Silence had replaced the murmurs. Small patches of light purple fur replaced the hair on Brian's head. Several other patches grew randomly across his body. The stub on his back had now grown to two feet in length. His fingers began to fuse together small spherical tips growing at the ends.  
  
"Day 7 of the Case of Missing Brian Waters."  
  
Once round his ears now dissolved in the side of his head the tops angling backwards to a point. Two short round toes replaced what had once been five. Small patches of fur on his chest and abdomen began darkening.  
  
"Day 16."  
  
His feet fused into his lower leg increasing the size of his feet. His face stretched out from his head his eyes lengthening with it. His hand now three round fingers and a small palm.  
  
" Day 29."  
  
A fully developed tail sprouted from his back. A thin tube from his head to his back pulled away from his body. His body now a fully developed Mewtwo. Slowly Brian stirred, opening his eyes weakly. "Man that must have been the longest nap ever." He sighed stretching his arms and legs.  
  
Snorting, he scratched at the back of his head. His fingers rubbed again the extension out of the back of his head. Grabbing hold he pulled at it but let go at the first felling of pain. His hand shot within view and his eyes focused on his hand. "No!!!!!!" he screamed in panic.  
  
"Yes," the voce returned with a sneer.  
  
"I'm getting out of here," Brian spoke frantically ignoring the voice.  
  
He jumped to his feet with light effort. In mid stride his body froze, "You didn't really think you could get away from what's inside you did you?" the voice mocked.  
  
A small circle on Brian's chest glowed the same eerie yellow-green that the statue had glowed that frightful night. A loud blast sounded and Brian's body torqued wildly. Shaking slower he stood hunched over his body in a shadow. Looking up his eyes glowed blood red, "lets go get 'em," he snarled with a wicked smile. 


	5. First Glance

Chapter 5: First Glance  
  
  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
"I don't know but get some guys over there to check it out."  
  
"Franks, Nahnes, Horbert, get over there," an officer ordered pointing deeper into the woods.  
  
The three officers stopped their search and headed off, in a jog, to their new assignment. Slowly they stopped in a small clearing, "Hey look at this," Franks spoke motioning with his hand.  
  
"What do you think it is?" Nahnes asked looking in the same direction as Franks.  
  
"Oh my God it's a Pokémon," Horbert whispered stepping past his two partners.  
  
"What is it doing over here? I thought they all lived on the other side of the planet," Nahnes asked in a whisper still watching the Pokémon from behind  
  
"Why do I get this felling I'm being watched?" Brian asked aloud.  
  
'Because you are,' the voice replied cautiously.  
  
"What!" Brian's voice boomed twisting his torso around, looking at the bushes.  
  
"Damn! He's seen us," Franks hissed, hand poised over his pistol.  
  
"Maybe not," Nahnes hoped out loud, resting his hand on his pistol.  
  
'They're gonna kill me!' Brian thought is eyes going wide as he spotted the cops' hands on their guns, 'I'm getting out of here,' he thought, turning back.  
  
'No you're going to stay here and fight.'  
  
'Fight?! Fight?! Are you nuts they have guns and I have fists.'  
  
'You have more than that. Watch.'  
  
Quickly, Brian felt him lose control of his body. He watched, dazed, as his bent into a crouch. Rapidly his legs pushed up sending him high above the trees. At the Apex of his jump his body slowed to a stop. His arms hung freely at his sides with his legs dangling loosely beneath him. Rotating his body came to look down upon the three cops. One of the three cops dropped from his crouch as Brian's arms stretched out in his direction. 'What are you doing?!' Brian asked in horror.  
  
'Taking care of anything that gets in my way,' the voice replied coolly almost harsh.  
  
'He's not in our way!' Brian protested.  
  
'I'm setting an example. This is my mission you're just along for the ride.'  
  
'This is my body!'  
  
'Was.'  
  
"What happened out there!?! Get a medical team out here," the chief yelled over his shoulder, then into a radio, "All units have authorization to fire freely."  
  
In reply several cops snatched their handguns off their belts and unloaded a clip in Brian's direction.  
  
'You idiot look what you made them do!'  
  
'I'm the one in charge here,' the voice snapped, 'they can't harm you anyway.'  
  
'With guns and bullets! I think they could!'  
  
Brian's eyes went wide as a bullet glanced off his shoulder in another direction and that space now shimmered a deep purple.  
  
"Sir all units report an inability to inflict damage on that thing."  
  
"Call in the heavy units."  
  
"Uh sir, how heavy are we talking?"  
  
"Bigger than my command."  
  
To be continued… 


	6. Lost Battle

Chapter 6: Lost Battle

_'Call in the heavies.  Here that Brian?  They're gonna kill you.'_

_'And you with me.'_

The voice chuckled in reply,_ 'Hear that?  Here comes your end.'_

A distant roar echoed in Brian's skull.  Pain coursed through his nerves, _'You're feeling pain before it even happens huh,'_ the voice snickered.

"Y…….ye….….yeah," a soft reply escaped as Brian feel limp.

An officer watched Brian as the others turned at the roar of engines.  Shaking his head to clear it he raised his pistol and fired a single round.  "What the hell did you do that for?!" another officer gasped clutching his heart, "You scared me shitless."

True pain burned sharply as the bullet slipped through the shield then Brian's lower abdomen.  Grabbing at his wound the pain quickly subsided, "H-how did that happen?" Brian asked blinking in bewilderment.

_'We'll discuss that in private.'_

_'Private?  Like where?'_

_'You'll see.'_

Quickly Brian disappeared, leaving the cops starring at the black sky.  "Jenings set up a team and get over there to check that place out," the chief growled in defeat, shaking his head.

A small collection of cops jogged back to the clearing.  "Well it wasn't a hologram," a cop observed holding up a smashed bullet.

"You're right," another observed pointing his flashlight at a small pool of red liquid, "Anyone care to guess who's this is?"

 Crickets chirped quietly as a stiff breeze blew in from the ocean giving the air a thick salty taste.  Dense foliage blocked out the cloudy sky leaving the forest floor invisible.  A deep purple radiance glowed from Brian, illuminating a small opening in the forest.  "Why is all this happening to me?" Brian asked, angrily starring down at his paws in his lap and his tail laying off to the side, "It's only a matter of time now."

_'Till what?'_ the voice asked sarcastically _'I already own your body and I'm just waiting,'_ the voice trailed off.

"Waiting for what?"

_'That is insignificant,'_ the voice answered coldly, _'you wanted to learn why, didn't you?'_

"Yes."

The chirps of the crickets stopped, the salty taste in the air disappeared.  The breeze died down, leaving the air calm and cool. Light danced around as it slowly dissolved into the darkness.  _'Now you will learn why.'_

Brian felt himself losing consciousness. The last thing he felt was his back slamming against ground.

Slowly, Brian opened his eyes.  "Where did you take me now?!" Brian yelled, a bit annoyed at the voice's teleporting antics. 

_'We didn't go anywhere!'_ the voice yelled back.

"Then where am I?!"

_'Your subconscious.'_

"Um ok, that would explain why I have no body, but why are we here?"

_'This is the safest place to teach you why I've chosen you.'_

"Then spill."

The voice sighed as it began, _'Many many centuries ago a great power held the balance of the universe in check.  Then a strong force set out to disrupt that force and set the balance of the universe to the side of evil and darkness.  I was the leader of that group.'_

"So you're just some evil leader what does this have to do with me?"

'Shut up insolent fool!' the voice boomed, 'A great war was fought with the forces of good joining with the balance.  Both sides cast a great many spells in attempt to overpower the other side.  The balance seeing that the power of darkness was overwhelming the power of good unleashed a powerful onslaught that brought an end to the masses that were once the proud army of darkness.  With my great power I was able to keep myself from being destroyed but the leader of the good side found my hiding place and used his magic to encase me in that retched statue!  Ever since then I have sought my revenge hoping to destroy the family line before it reached the one who will destroy me.'

"But why my family?"

'You are my descendent.'

"I'm wh-what?!"

'You are my flesh and blood.  You are the chosen one of darkness while the descendent of the master of good is their chosen one.'

"But who are they?"

_'They?'_

"Yeah the descendents of good."

_'Why are you ready to kill them?'_

"No, I want to stay away from em!"

The voice only laughed at Brian.  "What's so funny?!"

'If you want to get away from him you'd better start running.'

"WHAT?!"

'They are on the other side of this town.'

"How do you know that?!"

'Don't worry about that.  I'm finally ready.'

Brian's eyes snapped open, a bead of sweat running down this face.  His chest heaved in and out as he tried to gasp in air.  Getting to his feet he shook his head hoping it was all a dream_.  'Nope I'm still here,'_ the voice chuckled.

"Stop that!  Get out of my head!"

The voice growled in anger, Brian's body shook violently as Brian's consciousness fell into a void as the voice took complete control.  The Mewtwo that was formally Brian, swiftly ran through the forest, tail snaking behind.  The lights and sounds of a large city soon reached Mewtwo's senses, a grin came to the corner of his mouth.  A row of short buildings appeared first, and alley between them.  Carefully, Mewtwo walked into the alley, sinking into the shadows.  A door from one of the buildings swung open as a teen girl stepped into the alley.  Mewtwo stopped watching the girl as she moved closer to him.  She looked over her shoulder as she stepped into the shadows.  Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a joint and a lighter.  Placing the joint into her mouth she sparked the lighter and held it up to her mouth.  The light from the lighter illuminated Mewtwo's face, eyes burning a blood red.  "Shit!" she screamed, joint falling from her mouth as she turned to run.  

Mewtwo held out one hand, collecting psychic energy.  With a small orb of energy, he dashed after the girl, smashed the orb against the back of her head.  The orb flashed and disappeared.  The alley once again was dark; the only difference was the presence of the body of a headless female and a fleeing Mewtwo.  Mewtwo leapt from building to building, rushing across their rooftops, easily covering the distance of the city.  At the end Mewtwo hopped from building landing in the middle of a small paved road.  A car came screaming over the hill, leaving the road.  Mewtwo coolly tossed the car off the road with a sweep of his hand.  The car came screeching to a halt on its side, the front bumper resting against a tree.  The driver side door popped up the driver stumbling out to the ground.  Squinting, the driver saw the outline of Mewtwo but couldn't put two and two together.  "Who are you?!" the driver yelled angrily, getting to his feet.

Silent, Mewtwo walked up to the driver.  Staring down at the man, Mewtwo pinned him against the bottom of the car with a strong arm.  Holding the other hand up he formed a small orb of energy.  "Whatareyou? Whatareyoudoing?!" the man screamed, pushing against Mewtwo's hand.

Mewtwo calmly moved the orb till it hovered lightly touching the man's forehead.  With a swift swing, Mewtwo rammed the orb into the man's head.  The man's body arched against Mewtwo's hand.  Pain plastered on the man's face as he fell to the ground, his body trembling with each heaving breath.  Stepping back, a smile spread across Mewtwo's face.  Groans leaked from the man's mouth as he sat down hard, leaning back against his car.  Groans turned to screams and the sound of twisting steel filled the air.  The man looked over his shoulder and gasped at the sight of a line of long purple spikes running down his spine, each embedded in the frame of the car.  The sound of tearing cloth pierced the temporary silence as the man came to grips with all his changes.  Bare skin stretched as the man's torso grew in size.  His arms and legs widening and stretching.  Skin turn a dull purple as it hardened into plates across his torso.  Another scream tore through the night as a large segmented tail ripped through the man's lower back.  Plates formed over his legs and arms as his fingers grew into three spikes extending from end of his arms.  "What did Ni do?" the man gasped as his face expanded, his ears moving to the back of his head and growing out like a large leaf.  At last a horn sprung from between his eyes.  "Nidoking," the large Nidoking sighed.  

Laughing cynically, Mewtwo darted off down the road.  Leaves twisted and swirled as a stiff breeze blew along the road.  Clouds converged in the already dark sky.  Mewtwo kept his sprinting pace, passing cars as if they stood still.  Nearing a house, Mewtwo spotted a car turning into the driveway.  No time to stop, he tried to jump but his momentum carried him into the car.  The car slid off the driveway into the ditch tipping it up, then came crashing back down.  Mewtwo lay on the pavement a large bruise on his chest.  A woman jumped out of the driver side and a small girl climbed out of the back seat.  "What is that mommy?"

"I don't know honey, but get into the house."

The girl trudged off towards the house, angry that mommy told her to go into the house.  Attention snapped back to Mewtwo as an orb of purple energy formed in each hand.  One of the orbs hovered higher and sped at the little girl.  The orb struck the girl in the back slamming her face first into the door.  The mother was torn, should she go to her child or attack this 'thing'.  Seeing her child sit up she pulled a metal stake out of the ground and charged towards Mewtwo.  Stepping one leg over Mewtwo, she raised the stake and thrust it downward.  The stake clanged off the pavement.  Frantically, the woman looked around for her target.  Meanwhile, her child sat sobbing as her limbs shrank down.  Her body shortened and became round like a barrel.  Yellow fur raced across her little body reaching up from her feet.  Three light brown strips appeared across her back like scars.  A numbing sensation crawled up the girls spine as fur pulled away from her body, quickly forming a jagged lighting bolt tail.  "Chu," the little Pikachu sobbed, curling up on the front step.

The stake dropped from the mother's hand, bouncing on the pavement rattling to a halt.  "My baby," she sobbed, wavering as she stood alone in the driveway.

Something soft snaked around her ankle, wrapping powerfully around her leg.  Two powerful arms crossed her chest.  "Who's there!?" she screamed attempting to twist to see the attacker.

A chuckle surprised the woman as the thing holding her leg slithered up towards her body.  "What are you doing?!"

"Outreach," Mewtwo snickered.

The howl of sirens caught Mewtwo's attention.  "Damn," he whispered, releasing one arm.  

An orb appeared quickly as Mewtwo leaned his head on the woman's shoulder, "You would have been a great host."

Leaning back, Mewtwo knocked the woman down still holding her leg with his tail.  "But I'll have to settle for this," he snarled, chucking the orb into the woman's stomach.

Tires squealed as a police car slid into the driveway, narrowly missing the ditch, shaking as it lurched to a halt.  Two cops popped out of the front seats, hands on guns.  "You're gonna die now, you purple bastard!"

To be continued…  


End file.
